


Fail

by Nika_AG



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_AG/pseuds/Nika_AG
Summary: And he realises, as he stands in front of Kyoya again, that it's becoming an obsession. Improving that relationship of them that doesn't really exist.
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Kudos: 13





	Fail

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first D18. Is the english version. The Spanish one is in ff.net
> 
> I'm trying to organize my shit and put all in the same place haha. 
> 
> Ok. Little tiny thing. No smut, no romance. Just Dino thinking. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr [NikaAG](https://nika89.tumblr.com/)  
> Also [twitter](https://twitter.com/Rei25457395)  
> 

Almost without meaning to, he's begun to appreciate him. He supposes that was inevitable, given the student-tutor relationship they had.

Although there are times when he's not sure if that's the reason. Their relationship is not the ideal of teacher-pupil. He has seen Tsuna and Reborn and even when Tsuna cries and complains about Reborn's beatings it is more than evident that he appreciates, respects and trusts him. Dino remembers feeling the same way (he still did) about the Archobaleno, but he doubted that Kyoya respected him, appreciated him or at least (much less) trusted him.

He had finally convinced himself that theirs was a failed relationship, in every way, but he hoped to change that. Why? He doesn't know.

It must be because, as his tutor, he hoped that the antisocial boy would recognize him and give him a space in his life.

He didn't expect them to be like Reborn and Tsuna (he was very doubtful that he could hit him, scold him, or even suggest anything without getting hit in return), but maybe they could start treating each other more cordially. A little more talking and less fighting.

Among the list of things he wants to accomplish from Kyoya, trust is at the top. He thinks it doesn't matter how strange their relationship is, as long as they can trust each other.

However, he knows that Kyoya doesn't trust him. His eyes told him that the first day they met and they keep telling him that every time they meet. They yell at him that he will never trust him, and at the same time, that he cannot trust Kyoya. Dino believes him (at least the last part of it) right away, and when they train, he doesn't care so much.

It's a failed training that is not a training, but a fight. Dino thinks that he can immerse himself in it because Hibari is so absorbent that he forces him to do so. He knows that he cannot be distracted, because if Kyoya manages to be stronger than him, he will not hold back and will end up killing him.

Dino wants to believe that one day, that will change.

And he realises, as he stands in front of Kyoya again, that it's becoming an obsession. Improving that relationship of them that doesn't really exist. They're not teacher and student, because Kyoya will never recognise him as such. They're not rivals, because Dino refuses to see the boy that way. They're not enemies. And Dino is scared to know that he only classifies as a passing diversion that will disappear as soon as Kyoya manages to overcome him (Dino knows that he will, inexorably, sooner or later) and insists on trying to talk to him, to teach him something (while he knows that Kyoya only thinks of ways to kill him).

Because he has suddenly realized that he needs Kyoya to recognize him. Maybe so that he doesn't feel like a good-for-nothing. Maybe to feel like he is not failing at being a tutor. He doesn't why. He doesn't care to know.

And he's cracking the whip more tightly on Kyoya's wrists, to let him know that he's still far from him. That he must keep running after him, because he can beat him, Dino can kill him if he wants to.

And because it's the only way he can get Kyoya to look at him and Dino to see himself in his eyes.


End file.
